


An Interesting Development

by rowofstars



Series: 1200 Follower Promptathon [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Prompt Fic, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: For my 1200 Follower Promptathon, an Anon sent me: Gold & Belle are two superheroes with powers that are sleeping together. When they reach orgasm they lose control of their powers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD. I do not even know. I suck at superhero-y things, I’m sorry! Rated sort of PG-13.

Gold grunted and pushed up off of Belle, throwing back the drywall, boards, and plywood that had fallen on his back. He coughed several times and blinked as the dust drifted and settled around them. “Uh, what just happened?”

Belle coughed and sputtered and pushed herself up as well. Her brow knit as she looked around the space that used to be her little apartment over the library. The ceiling from above had fallen down on top of her bed, bringing with it the light, wiring, and some insulation. One of the windows was shattered, her lamp was - gone, apparently - and there was a crack running up the wall, right next to her bedroom door.

She coughed again and pulled up the sheet to cover herself. “Um,” she said, frowning in confusion. “I - have no idea. That - that never happened before.”

Gold arched an eyebrow. “The orgasm or the sonic shockwave?”

She gave him a wry look. “Well, you _know_ who I dated before you.”

He snorted. “So I’m guessing the answer is both?”

She shoved at him playfully, and he grinned, turning to plop down beside her on the relatively clean bed. The room was quite well destroyed by the energy that had radiated out from her. Normally, she could control it, channeling it through her hands at her intended target, or containing it to a small area around her. This was something else entirely. She’d felt something building up in her, something wild and tingly, something that made her shiver. But she assumed it was a just a really good orgasm, one like she hadn’t had in a while.

“Apparently I, uh, can’t control power when I -” she made a motion with her hand and gave him a plaintive look.

Gold shook his head, and laughed softly. “Apparently. Good thing I have super strength.”

Belle bit her lip. “Sorry.”

He shrugged and pulled up the duvet, sending chunks of plaster and wood and god knew what else to the floor. It kicked up more dust and they both coughed again. 

“It’s no matter,” he said, once he could breathe properly. Then a thought came to mind and he smirked at her. “Good thing you weren’t on top.”

He grunted at the well placed slap to his shoulder, forgetting for a moment that while his girlfriend may not have his version of strength, she could still hit quite hard.

Then he frowned. “I think we’re going to need to see Dr. Whale about this - _development_.”

“Yeah,” Belle sighed, already not looking forward to the inevitable poking and prodding and testing the Institute would want to do. “Round two just might level the block.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are all the TMI Tuesday asks I've received on this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it might be nice to put them all together here since they add to the universe as a whole. :)

**anonymous**

_ Would Zelena be a super villain in your Superhero AU? _

 

Yes. But she’d be like the lame villain that always gets easily caught. Cora is a way better SUPER villain. With her henchman Hook. ;)

  
  
  
  
  


**anonymous**

_ Super!Belle & Gold - How did you guys get together? _

**Super!Belle:** We first met at a charity event, though we had no idea of each others powers and superhero identity. A villain we both know fairly well tried to pull off a heist during the event, and both of us showed up to stop her… Talk about awkward!

**Super!Gold:** No, your wardrobe malfunction was awkward… *smirks*

**Super!Belle:** *glares and smacks his arm* And  _ that’s _ why I don’t wear a cape anymore.

**Super!Gold:** Ow!

**Super!Belle:** I hardly tapped you, and what happened to your super strength?

**Super!Gold:** I’m strong, I’m not - not  _ impervious _ to pain!

**Super!Belle:** I literally watched a bullet bounce off your arse yesterday and fall to the ground. (*ahem* He has a very nice arse…)

**Super!Gold:** That was - different. *frowns* 

**Super!Belle:** _ Right _ … You know if you’re going to be this difficult, I don’t think we need to go see Dr. Whale because  _ someone _ is never going to get laid again. *smirks*

**Super!Gold:** Fine. *pouts and rubs arm* And I liked you in the cape.

**Super!Belle:** Wel… *kisses cheek* If Whale can help us out maybe I’ll wear it for you later. Just the cape… 

**Super!Gold:** *eyes widen slowly* Right. Yes! Come on, sweetheart, in the car. We can’t keep the good doctor waiting!

  
  
  
  


**anonymous**

_ What powers would Zelena have? Or her villain name? _

Her villain name would be The Wicked Witch, of course. I think she’d have one of those powers that just doesn’t really work that well, like invisibility or camouflage, but only if she gets wet (like a bucket dumped on her head so she leave swet footprints behind and her shoes squish so you can kinda track her pretty easily).

(I hate Zelena, please don’t ask me about her anymore.)

  
  
  
  


**anonymous**

_ Did Whale ever figure out what was happening to Super Hero!Belle? How did she and Gold have sex again without messing up the ceiling of another house? _

It’s not completely resolved, no, but it’s a lot better. It’s just another manifestation of her powers she has to adapt to. A similar thing occurs when she gets very upset or angry, but she’s learned to recognize those moments and channel the energy burst to something that isn’t harmful, or to stop it all together. It’s just in this case, because she’s a little bit out of her mind with pleasure, she can’t stop it or control it. 

But Whale’s seen this kind of thing before (not with sex, but certainly with Belle’s anger and other super heroes’ powers) and he’s got a lot of nifty serums and pills that can help. Until Belle gets used to this new aspect, she has to have a little help tempering it. It dulls her powers but doesn’t make them go away and it wears off in a couple hours depending on how much she takes. Gold’s pretty helpful too, he knows what to say to her and what to do to keep her grounded and more present when they have sex, so now the shockwaves don’t wreck the building, they just kinda knock over the lamp and throw the sheets off the bed, maybe make it a little harder to find their clothes when they’re done. ;)

Whale did measure her power though, in order to help figure out what to give her. That was a bit awkward and required a little … demonstration. It was in a closed room, no windows, but with a lot of monitoring devices. Gold was quite happy to help out. For science. 

Disturbingly, Whale calculated that at the height of her orgasm, Belle could, in theory, produce the same energy release as a 8.0 earthquake. It brings a whole new dimension to the idea of “Earth shattering” sex.

  
  
  
  
  


**anonymous**

_ Superhero!Belle & Gold: Two questions. 1) How did you get your powers? and 2) What's your superhero names? _

**Belle** : I, uh, I was born with them. My mother - she, um, she had similar abilities. I don’t know any other way to be. I got my  _ other _ name because I accidentally destroyed so many things when I was little. And when I was a teenager, and, well… yesterday… When I was still in Austrailia, they started calling me… Calamity. *toes the ground* It carried over to the states and I’ve just sort of kept it.

**Gold** : *snuggles Belle* I keep telling you that you can change your name to whatever you want, darling. 

**Belle** : I know, but  _ ugh _ , it’s so much  _ paperwork! _

**Gold** : As for me, I don’t really have a name. Everyone just calls me Gold and has since I was at university. I don’t really want one of those gimmicky names, and I wasn’t bestowed one like Belle was. I got my abilities in a rather round about way.

I was in an accident, and I - I lost my leg. The closest hospital happened to be a military one, and Dr. Whale was there. Apparently he saw an opportunity to try out his new prosthetic, which at the time was some new space age plastic -  _ thing _ . It worked though, very well. *taps leg with cane and it clangs* This one though is made of some composite metal with a seven part name I can’t even properly pronounce. We’ve been calling it Damascus steel for short. It’s not really but - *shrugs* 

Long story short, in an effort to have a better quality of life, I was happy to be Whale’s guinea pig. That’s how he got the nickname Dr. Frankenstein, which he hates. *smirks* But, somewhere around three years ago, we tried a new serum. It was supposed to reduce the fatigue of using the fully adapting neuro - full neuro -

**Belle:** Fully adaptable neurointegrated bionics. *smiles sheepishly*

**Gold** : Thank you, sweetheart. Well, it worked a bit too well, and I ended up about five times stronger than the average man, and mostly impervious to bullets, knives, small bombs, and - falling ceilings…. *chuckles*

**Belle** : *glares* The cape is going back in the closet…

**Gold** : *pouts again*

  
  
  
  


**little-inkstone**

_ Superhero!Belle and Gold, how did you guys start dating? When did you tell one another you were superheroes? _

**Belle** : Well, we pretty much each figured out what the other was the first time we met. When two people show up to stop an art heist, and one of them punches through a wall while the other blasts the villain with sonic waves… ? Yeah.

**Gold** : *looks annoyed* The only reason I “ _ punched  _ the wall” was because I slipped on the water that  _ idiot  _ Wicked Witch was tracking all over the place! What kind of ability -

**Belle** : We  _ did  _ stop the thief though. *grins*

**Gold** : *rolls eyes* Oh, yes, how can I forget. Who steals moderately expensive  _ sculptures _ in stead of priceless impressionist paintings? What kind of art heist is  _ that _ ?

**Belle** : *pats Gold* At least she’s in protective custody now.

**Gold** : Yes, well. I’m afraid due to the way Belle and I met there was little mystery as to what our powers were. As for the dating part, that took - some time.

**Belle** : *heavy sigh* Yes, because  _ someone  _ was being purposefully obtuse and wouldn’t ask me to dinner. *looks pointedly at Gold* So, I had to do it myself.

**Gold** : *sighs and then smiles* It all worked out in the end.

**Belle** : Yeah *dreamy smile* … Except for that part where I destroyed my apartment…

  
  
  


**anonymous**

_ Do Super!Belle & Gold have any friends that know their identities? _

**Gold** : Storybrooke is kind of a haven for people like us, and it’s where the Institute is that Dr. Whale runs. There are quite a few people here who know who and what we are, and who are also like us. It’s - comfortable, and safe. Away from -  _ things _ .

**Belle** : We stay here when we can, but it’s hard to know that there’s crime and injustice in the world that we could be stopping. 

**Gold** : *kisses her hand* My Belle is a true hero.

**Belle** : *shy smile* Yes, um, but outside of Storybrooke there are a few people who know who I am, what with me being born with abilities and all that, but they’re mostly in Australia. It’s been nice to be somewhat anonymous here.

**Gold** : Since I came into my powers by accident, I’ve been able to keep a low profile. No one expects the man with the cane to be able to lift a car. *winks*

**Belle** : It does help that you, um, change though - when you do that. Well, you  _ used _ to.

**Gold** : Yes, well… *ahem*

**Belle** : *bites lip* The leather pants were - very nice.

**Gold** : *blushes furiously*

  
  
  


**little-inkstone**

_ What did Superhero!Gold's outfit look like? Why did he stop changing? What does Belle's outfit (assuming she has one) look like? _

**Belle** : *bites lip and spaces out recalling Gold’s outfit*

**Gold** : *shakes head* It was black and leather, and let’s just… leave it at that. *looks and Belle and sees she’s still staring into space*

Anyway… Belle’s outfit is not far off from what she wears normally, except for the leather jacket and her hair shining with silver streaks. Oh, and the boots…

(OOC: Okay, these idiots… Yeah so Gold’s was a more modern version of the Goldstiltskin outfit. Now he just prefers to be subtle about his ability. He can easily walk around in a suit and then smash a wall if needed. He might get a bit dusty, but no big deal. It’s a little harder if he gets clothes torn. His tailor  _ really  _ hates him some weeks…

Belle I picture looking similar to Wanda Maximoff with the black dress, jacket, and knee high boots. But Belle’s jacket is a dark blue and when she’s channeling her power her hair gets silvery and her eyes are a very light, shining grey blue. That all helps with her not being identified right away by anyone who might know Belle as Belle and have no idea she has powers. For the most part Belle and Gold keep to themselves and have a small circle of friends. It cuts down on the hassle of having to explain things and potentially putting people in harm’s way just by association.

 


End file.
